


The weather outside is frightful

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fun, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: The snow is coming down and Arthur can’t share the joy over it





	The weather outside is frightful

"The weather outside is frightful…“ Merlin stood by the window and sang as he watched the snow falling. 

“We don’t have a fireplace, Merlin.” Arthur, who had been grumpy about the weather all day long, threw in.

“And since we’ve no place to go.” Turning, Merlin grinned.

“Stop the snow! Stop the snow! Stop the snow!” Arthur added and threw a pillow from the couch at him. 

“Aww, Grinchie.” Merlin’s grin widened. “We have no place to go, we are right where we wanted to be.”

“Still,” Arthur made a face. “I like to have the option to go places.”

Now Merlin giggled. “Busses are still running and so is the tube. You could go places if you wanted to.”

“We could go to Hyde Park Winter Wonderland?”

Merlin went to the kitchen. “We’re going with Gwen and Lance on Thursday and we’ve promised not to go before that.” He rummaged through the cabinets and then the fridge and started to make some hot chocolates.

“It’s so boring, what can we do?”

Closing his eyes, Merlin took a deep breath. Sometimes he wondered if his boyfriend was 33 or just 3. They hadn’t planned to go anywhere or see anyone this weekend, so what was he whining about? That the snow coming down like mad made it difficult to go anywhere? He would have understood the complaining if they couldn’t go somewhere they wanted to be, but they were right here at home like they had planned. 

“Switch on the TV.” He waited for the milk to get the right temperature. 

“There’s no footie on today!”

Taking another deep breath, Merlin let out an audible. “Oooooooohhhmmmmmmm.”

Just at that, the doorbell rang. 

“You could go and check who that is.”

Merlin heard Arthur scramble up from the couch and pad over to the door of their apartment. Just as he filled the mugs with milk, he heard familiar voices.

“Let us in, Pendragon, it’s fucking cold outside.” That was unmistakeably Gwaine.

“We brought some DVDs and popcorn and Christmas cookies and such.” That could only be Percy.

Pulling two more mugs from the shelf, Merlin smiled. Their friends lived only two houses down, so the dreadful trip through the oh-so-cold hadn’t been half as dangerous as Gwaine tried to make it sound and it was sweet that Percy always brought something along. 

Balancing the mugs of hot chocolate on a tray, Merlin greeted them. 

“How did you know that this is just what I need now?” Gwaine snatched a mug from the tray and dropped down on the couch. 

Arthur still stood there, blinking. “Did you know they were coming?” He threw Merlin a look.

Percy shrugged as he reached for a mug. “We didn’t know ourselves until a few minutes ago. When it’s snowing, Gwaine always gets a bit restless, feeling like being trapped in the apartment, so I suggested we’d come over to your place to see what you’re doing. I hope we’re not interrupting anything?”

Shaking his head, Merlin handed a mug to Arthur and took the last one for himself. “You’re actually saving me from an unbearable boyfriend who feels just as trapped.” He rolled his eyes. 

“What did you bring?” Arthur was already going through the DVDs, trying to pick something out. 

Later, they were snuggling on the couch, watching some stupidly kitschy movie, nibbling on the Christmas cookies Percy had made and Merlin smiled at Arthur. “Snow’s not that bad, is it?”

“Not at all.” Arthur leaned down to steal a little kiss before he focused on the movie again.


End file.
